


Letters From Afar

by Syven_Siren



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Imagine, Bucky barnes x reader - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Long-Distance Relationship, Love Letters, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, bucky barnes imagine, bucky barnes x you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-17 03:41:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21259811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syven_Siren/pseuds/Syven_Siren
Summary: Bucky’s use of technology has never been good. So when the reader gets deployed, he falls back on the one form of communication he is comfortable with.
Relationships: Bucky & Reader, Bucky & You, Bucky Barnes/Reader, Bucky Barnes/You, Bucky/You, Bucky/reader, James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes & You, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/You
Kudos: 38





	Letters From Afar

Bucky has picked up plenty of skills since being out of cryo; the use of technology is not one of them. His attempts to use any type of smartphone have become fodder for Sam’s jokes which ultimately result in them throwing witty remarks back and forth. His lack of skill using devices had never been a problem until the first few days after you left for deployment.

It was then that Bucky wished he’d paid attention to Tony’s impromptu lectures on the wonders of tech. Never one to be held back from a task, Bucky went with what he knows to communicate with you in between your allotted call times. Almost every week like clockwork, he settles into your shared room to describe the week’s events, his feelings, or random comments from your friends. After each one arrives and has been read, you tie them together neatly with a red ribbon and store the stack in the small chest under your bunk for safekeeping. Reading them somehow makes you feel closer to him. Sometimes when you feel especially homesick, you read through them again and again just to have a piece of him there with you.

_November 5th, 2018_

_Hey Doll,_

_It’s only been a month since you’ve left but it feels like a lifetime. Everyone says I need to keep busy but all I want to do is stay by the phone in case you get the chance to call. Steve practically dragged me out the tower yesterday to go to a game with him and Sam. You know that punk is always worrying over something. I’m sure I’ve annoyed everyone with how much I talk about you. Sam says that if he has to hear the story of our first date one more time then he’s going to lose his mind. I kind of want to tell it again just so he goes crazy. _

_Wanda and Nat want to know if you’ve gotten the package they sent a while ago. They said there are a few surprises in it that you’ll love. Tony wanted me to let you know that if you need any supplies, he’ll get them to you right away. Everyone else sends their love. We all just want you back soon but we know what you’re doing is important. We’re so proud of you. **I’m so proud of you. **Keep your head up doll. You’ll be back before you know it. Stay safe._

_Love,  
Bucky _

_November 18, 2018_

_To My Best Girl, _

_I hope you’re doing well. Being able to see you during your call last week was a nice surprise. I can tell you haven’t been sleeping well. Neither have I. It takes longer for me to fall asleep without you here. I miss waking up next to you each morning. Please try to get more rest. I know it’s probably difficult in that environment but I don’t want you to get hurt. Next time we talk, you need to promise me that you’ll at least try. No arguments about it either. _

_I’ve been taking on more missions with Nat and Steve to keep myself occupied but it doesn’t help. I’m even helping Sam and Clint try some of the new recruits. But no matter what I do, **I’m always thinking of you**. I miss you terribly. I don’t want you to worry though. Everything will be alright and soon we’ll be back together. I’m counting the days. _

_Please hurry back to me. _

_With all my love,  
Bucky_

_December 23, 2018_

_(Y/N),_

_The last letter I sent was returned; most likely from when you moved to the new base. I stuck it in the envelope with this one so you’d have extra reading material for the nights you’re bored. Things are going okay here. Not the same without you but still going. How are things there? You didn’t say much about it the last time we talked. _

_When we discussed you being deployed, I said I’d be okay. And I was okay for a while but it’s becoming more difficult being alone. Having Steve and everyone else around is great but it’s also not the same. There’s only one person I need and that’s you. You are light that found me in my darkest moments. While this time of separation has been difficult for us both, it has also made me realize just how much I truly love you. If someone had told me that I would wake up in the future and find my soulmate, I’d think they were insane. But, that’s just what happened. _

_I’ve had plenty of time to think about this (not that I needed it) and I know I can’t spend the rest of my life with anyone else. I don’t want to. I knew you were the one the first time you stayed up with me during one of my nightmares. You have solidified that fact every day and night since by the way you care for me so tenderly. You allowed me to show the good and bad sides of myself; accepting me without judgment. I don’t know how I’ll ever be able to show you the same support you have given me. What I can promise is that I will spend every day of the rest of my life protecting and loving you. **(Y/N), will you marry me? **_

_I promise I’ll ask you in person the right way but I need you to understand just how much I love you. You are my everything. Never forget that. _

_Forever yours,  
James _


End file.
